Lou Pickles
|status = |alias = Grandpa Lou Pickles|hair = Gray|job = Soldier in the war, a cook, a repairman for small appliances, and a detective|relatives = Trixie Pickles (First wife; deceased) Lulu Pickles (Current wife) Drew Pickles (Son) Charlotte Pickles (Daughter-in-law) Stu Pickles (Son) Didi Pickles (Daughter-in-law) Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles (Grandsons) Angelica Pickles (Granddaughter) Sparky Pickles (Brother; deceased) June Pickles (Sister-in-law) Miriam Pickles (Cousin)|appearance = Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing|voiced by = David Doyle (1990-1997) Joe Alaskey (1997-Present)}}Louis Kalhern "Grandpa Lou" Pickles (born November 8, 1915) is the father of Drew and Stu Pickles, and the paternal grandfather of Tommy, Dil, and Angelica. He is a caring grandfather, and loves to spend time with his grandsons and their friends. He is voiced by the late David Doyle (1990-1997) and the late Joe Alaskey (1997-2008). Description Grandpa Lou Pickles, Tommy's paternal grandfather, a charismatic, loving and caring grandfather but is also a kind of cantankerous old geezer at the same time. He lives with his new wife Lulu at a retirement home, but often acts as a convenient baby-sitter for the babies when Stu and Didi are busy. Grandpa is indulgent with the kids. As such, he is almost more of a "Rugrat" than an adult -- functioning as a bridge between the world of kids and the world of the grown-ups. As much as the Rugrats love the old guy, they are never above taking advantage of one of Grandpa's long naps or mesmerizing television marathons to sneak away on an adventure. - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo Grandpa Lou Pickles is still alive and kicking! Not only that, but he drives the school bus that gets Tommy and his pals to school every day. His hearing may not be what it used to, and he may be a bit slower and more wrinkled, but Grandpa Lou still remains active and energetic for a senior as old as he is. Too bad we haven't seen his wife Lulu yet in the All Grown Up series, but the last we heard (from Lou himself) was that she was traveling around the world! - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo Summary Being the elder patriarch of the Pickles family, and young at heart, he likes to be adventurous. Occasionally, he flirts with women. He is commonly thought of as having a wild imagination from the many stories he tells of his earlier years. In these stories, the number 15 is prevalent in various ways. Whenever Lou appears, his usual routine is to fall asleep in the middle of telling the kids a story. He loves his grandchildren deeply, and always enjoys spending time with Tommy and the others. He shares a rivalry with his cousin, Miriam, but besides his rivalry with Miriam, he's had several other rivals. His bowling rival was Billy "Strike" Maxwell (seen in King Ten Pin), however, Lou later regains his honor by beating him after it's revealed that Maxwell was cheating the entire time. He also has a recurring rival with Conan McNulty, with Conan often lying to him and cheating. When his wife Trixie has to go out of town, Lou takes care of his sons and grandchildren, and while he loves his sons, he has a great frustration with their constant bickering. Over the years, Lou has had many jobs, including a solider in the war, a cook, a repairman for small appliances, and a detective. Lou is also a bit of a schemer. He has quite a talent for playing the trumpet, as he was given a solo for the war veterans concert in Grandpa's Teeth. One of the things he loves to do is fishing and mostly watching TV, he's almost always seen watching a show involving fishing. While Lou enjoys doing new things, he can be very stubborn with trying some new things. He frequently compares the modern day world to the way it was in his day, often bragging on that the way something is done is nothing compared to how he did it when he was younger. He is, however, often thought to be making these stories up. Credits Specials Movies DreamWorks Movies Category:Characters Category:Rugrats Characters Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Grandpas Category:Fathers Category:Characters with glasses Category:Pickles Family Category:Charaters voiced by Joe Alaskey Category:Former Wrestlers Category:Fathers-in-Law Category:Old Characters Category:Brothers Category:Brothers-in-law Category:Adults Category:Content Category:Rugrats Category:All Grown Up! Category:The Rugrats Movie Category:Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Category:Rugrats Go Wild Category:Christians Category:Grandfathers Category:Grownups Category:Humans Category:Husbands Category:Business Proprieters Category:Characters created by Klasky Csupo Category:The Wild Thornberrys characters Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:The Wild Thornberrys Movie Category:Grandparents